A sleepover tale
by GMWNCISandChookLover
Summary: Riley, Farkle, Maya and Lucas have a sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please give me feedback on what you think-GMWNCISandChooklover

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.

Maya Hart was in her best friend Riley's room when they heard a knock on window. Riley Mathews turned around to face her window and of course who else would be there but Farkle and Lucas.

Farkle and Lucas are friends with Maya and Riley and they have been for awhile. Riley quickly jumped off her bed to open the window for them. When the boys came inside they took a seat on Riley's bed. The 4 friends just started talking when Riley's Dad, Cory Mathews, came in and said "Riley, Maya dinner". Then he realised Farkle and Lucas were there he said "Oh, hi do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Lucas and Farkle looked at the girls and they nodded their heads "Yes please Mr Mathews" Farkle said speaking for both himself and Lucas. "Ok come on then" Replied Cory and with that the trooped in to the dining room.

Later that night...

"Truth or Dare" suggested Farkle. "No way I'm not playing" replied Maya. "What got something to hide Maya?" Argued Farkle. "All right I will play" Said Maya. "Yes!" That was the response from everyone. "Ok you start Huckleberry" Maya said. "All right then. Farkle, Truth or Dare" Said Lucas. "Ummm...Truth" (Farkle). "Have you ever kissed a girl?" (Lucas). Uhh... (Farkle blushes) no (Farkle). "Ok Farkle who do you chose?" (Maya). "Riley, Truth or Dare?" (Farkle) Ummm... Dare Riley replies. "Ok then. Hmmm...Go out on a date with Lucas" (Farkle). What? Nooo. (Riley). "You have to" (Maya). "Fine" (Riley). Just then Cory burst in the room. "Hey, Guys so how many are sleeping over?" Riley replied "everyone". "Fine but there are rules" (Cory). Awww, Dad really? (Riley) "Yes. Rule number 1: one at a time in the bathroom. Rule 2: Girls in Riley's bed, boys I will find a mattress for you. Rule 3: Lights out by midnight. Rule 4: No rule breaking". Ok fair enough any way Rule 1 and 2 are always there. (Riley). Riley come help me get a mattress. (Corey). Ok, I will be back soon guys. (Riley).

Even later that light...

"Lights out" Cory yelled out from the lounge room. "Ok" everyone yelled back. Maya and Riley snuggled into Riley's bed while Farkle and Lucas made themselves comfortable on the mattress. Within 10 minutes Lucas and Riley fell asleep but Farkle and Maya were both tossing and turning trying to comfortable but they couldn't. Farkle just layed there while Maya got up to get a glass of water. When Maya got back Farkle was sitting there staring into blank space so Maya walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. Farkle looked up and saw it was Maya and said "What's up?"."Nothing Farkle you just looked pretty creepy sitting and staring into blank space" (Maya) "Oh sorry" (Farkle) Maya got back in to Riley's bed. "So what are you thinking about Farkle?" (Maya) "Nothing, Goodnight" (Farkle). "He will tell eventually" Maya thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is going to be Rucas and Faya. I don't ship them but I will do it for you Faya and Rucas fans.

Disclaimer: I still don't own GMW.

Chapter 2:

 _12 am_

"Maya are you awake?" Farkle asked looking in the direction of Riley's bed. "Yeah what's up?" Maya replied. "What would you do if you loved 2 people then 1 was taken away so you loved the other?" Farkle asked. "I don't understand. Are you saying that you no longer love Riley because she and Lucas go out and you just love me?" Maya said. "Kinda. I still like Riley as a friend but not as a lover because she has Lucas now" Farkle explained. "Oh ok. Wait if this going where I think it is going you might want to be quiet" Maya said. "Maya will you be my girlfriend?" Farkle asked. "Farkle, I will be back in a minute" Maya as she got up and walked out of Riley's room. Maya quietly walked down the hall to the bathroom and when she got there she quickly shut the door and locked it. "OMG!" Maya exclaimed as she sat on the closed toilet lid and thought about what to say.

 _IN RILEY'S ROOM_

Oh great I am in for it now Farkle thought as he waited for Maya to return. When Farkle saw the door open he sat up and waited for Maya to get angry or punch him but surprisingly it didn't happen. "Are you going to punch me or get angry with me, Maya? Farkle asked. "No Farkle. Get up here" Maya says. Farkle gets up and sees Maya sitting on Riley's window seat so he walks over and sits down."Farkle I have liked you since we first meet. When you said that you love me and Riley I gave up hope on going out with you until Lucas took Riley and then I hoped you would ask me out and now that you have I am going to say yes but we are going to keep this a secret, ok?" Maya said and Farkle sat there gob-smacked. "Ok but what about Mr Matthews and Topanga and Riley and ..." was all that Farkle could manage before Maya hugged him. "Wow you're a good hugger, Maya" Farkle said. "Thanks, I guess" Maya said looking kinda confused. "We should get some sleep" Farkle said as he stood up and offered Maya his hand. Maya took his hand and stood up and they walked over to the bed and mattress and she let go of Farkle's hand and whispered in his ear "I love you" and he gave her a smile and they layed down and went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Lucas and Riley were the first up so they went out to the lounge room to watch a movie. When Maya woke up Farkle ways still asleep so she woke him up by tickling his stomach. When Farkle realised what she doing he grabbed her hands and pulled her down but she was stronger so she pulled him up. "I am hungry let's get breakfast" Maya said to Farkle. "Yes. Let's eat" he said as he got up to go to the kitchen but Maya stopped him. "Come on I am hungry you know" Farkle said. "I know but don't get a hug first?" she asked with a sad expression on her face. "Yes you do" he said as he hugged her. "Ok, you have had your hug now can we eat?" Farkle asked. "Yes, but remember our secret is meant to be a secret" Maya said as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know that chapter 2 was short so chapter 3 will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, Grown Ups or Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good very bad day.

When Maya and Farkle walked out to the kitchen Riley and Lucas was watching Grown Ups and when they heard footsteps they turned around thinking it was Cory or Topanga but it was only Maya and Farkle. "Hey guys, what are you watching?" Maya asked. "Grown Ups" Riley replied. "Ok well I am getting breakfast" Maya "Ok then can you make us scrambled eggs?" Riley asked. "Sure. Farkle come on your helping" Maya said "With what?" Farkle asked "Dishes" Maya replied with a small smile knowing no one likes to do dishes. "Fine" Farkle said walking to the kitchen. "Riles you might want to read this" Maya called out. "Ok coming" Riley called back. Riley grabbed the sheet of paper from Maya and read it out loud because Lucas and Farkle were hanging around. "It says:

Riley,

Emergency in Philadelphia. Will give you updates through phone calls. Your friends can stay for however long they want

Love Mum

Don't have Lucas over

Love Dad

Don't listen to Dad. Just be responsible. Hi from Auggie. – Mum

"Ok I think we should have an all-weekend sleepover" Riley said. "Yes" Maya, Lucas, Farkle said. When everyone ate breakfast they decide to get last night's dare over for Riley and Lucas so they all went to the movies. After deciding to watch _Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day_ they got 2 XL buckets of popcorn and 2 XL drinks to share. They couldn't agree on where to sit because Lucas and Riley want to sit in the middle and Maya and Farkle want to sit at the back. "Why don't we split up and meet back up at the entrance at the end" Farkle suggested. "Yes, thank you Farkle" Maya said. "Maya are you feeling alright?" Riley asked "Fine, why?" Maya asked "Because you just thanked Farkle" Riley said. "Oh did I? All well" Maya said as she grabbed a bucket of pop corn and a drink. Just then the ads came on the screen so Farkle grabbed Maya's arm and started walking up the stairs and then Farkle looked back then held Maya's hand and grabbed the pop corn. "They weren't looking don't worry Maya" Farkle said as they sat down. "Your amazing Farkle Minkus" Maya said. Farkle cringed at the sound of his last name "Maya, please don't say my last name" Farkle said "Ok then, Fark" Maya said. "Fark?" Farkle asked. "Your new nick name or unless you prefer Farky" Maya said with a smile. "Fark is fine but I am going to call you Pancake" Farkle said with a smile. "Is this our first date?" Farkle asked. "Nope" Maya replied.

 _MEANWHILE_

"Lucas is this our first date" Riley asked "Nope" Lucas replied.

 _AFTER THE MOVIE_

"That was a funny movie!" Riley said. "Pizza time?" Maya asked. "Sure but we are going to the one next door" Farkle said "Ok then let's go!" Lucas said walking towards the door but Riley made everyone stop to look at the notice board. "Oh there is fireworks tonight can we go?" Riley asked "Sure" Lucas said. "Where is it at?" Farkle asked "Umm...the park near my house" Riley said. "Cool we can watch it from the roof top" Maya said. "No way" Riley said just as Farkle said "That will be awesome, let's do it". Then Riley and Maya was arguing for awhile over where to watch the fireworks when Farkle suggested that they split up again and meet up at Riley's afterwards. "Fine but Lucas, will you come with me?" Riley asked looking at Lucas. "Sure but that means Farkle and Maya are together again" Lucas replied. "I can deal with it for you, Riles" Maya said. "Yes!" Riley said as she walked towards the pizza place. "You're stuck with me again how lucky are you!" Farkle whispered to Maya. "Very" she whispered back with a smile. They ordered 2 pizzas and took a seat. "Maya come with me for a sec" Riley said "What for?" Maya asked "'Cause" Riley replied and dragged her to the bathrooms. "What did you drag me here for?" Maya asked Riley with a serious expression on her face. "Are you and Farkle dating?" Riley asked "No way!" Maya exclaimed and walked out. When they got back the boys already started eating the pizza which must have arrived while the girls were in the bathrooms. "What's up?" Lucas asked. "Girl stuff" Riley replied. "Then don't tell us" Farkle said with a smile that was directed in Maya's direction. Farkle started doing jazz hands and Maya did jazz hands back "What on earth are you guys doing?" Riley asked looking confused. "Sign Language" Farkle replied. "Wait since when did you guys know how to sign?" Riley asked. "Since year 2. You learned too, Riley" Maya said. "Oh. Did I? Riley asked "Yep" Maya replied and signed something to Farkle. Farkle laughed and signed something back to Maya and they continued their hand conversation. Lucas stood up and walked around to Riley and whispered something to her then she laughed and whispered something back. Lucas walked over to where Maya and Farkle were and signed something that made them furiously sign back to him and shake their heads. Lucas walked back to Riley and said "They say there not dating but their signing says otherwise". "Hey come on. Don't you believe us or something?" Maya asked. "At this moment, not really" Riley said. Maya looked at Farkle and signed something and he nodded. "Fine. Do you want the truth?" Maya asked Riley and Lucas. "Yes" Riley and Lucas said at the same time. "Sorry we have technical issues please try again later" Maya said in a robotic voice and turned around and sat down in front of Farkle and signed something to him and he just nodded. "Well this is over until tonight" Riley said. "Hey what's the time?" Lucas asked. "Umm...4:15" Riley replied. "When do the fireworks start?" Maya asked while signing something to Farkle. "5:00" Riley replied. "We better get going then" Farkle said. "Come on then" Riley said grabbing Lucas' arm but Lucas pulled it back watching Farkle and Maya signing. When the realised they were leaving Maya signed something to Farkle and Farkle signed it back. Lucas let Riley drag him along but Farkle and Maya were hanging back talking about something and Lucas remembered he was trying to work out what Maya said to Farkle and Farkle said back. Then he remembered what it was and Riley must have realised something was up because she turned around and asked him what's up. "Remember when Maya signed something to Farkle and he signed it back?" He asked "Yes" she said looking puzzled. "It means I love you" He said and watched Riley's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Emoji who helped with this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.

"WHAT!" Riley half screamed/half squealed. Maya and Farkle looked up to see what was wrong with Riley and she was walking towards them looking happy "What's up" Maya said to Riley. "Why didn't you tell me?" Riley asked "Tell you what?" Maya asked looking puzzled. "That you and Farkle were dating" Riley said with a smile. "News flash we aren't dating" Maya said as she tried to keep walking but Riley was in her way so she stopped. "Lucas told me what you signed to Farkle and he signed back" Riley said starting to get frustrated. Maya had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look then she signed something to Lucas and then said to Riley "How many time have I lied to you". "3 times not including the whole I love Jerry thing in year 3" Riley replied matter of factly. "Let's keep going and will talk after the fireworks" Maya said. "Fine then but don't think your off the hook" Riley replied as she walking in the direction of her apartment. Riley and Lucas were walking in front of Maya and Farkle, everyone had their own conversation going but Maya and Farkle's was in sign language. When they got to Riley's apartment it was 4:58. "The fireworks are going to start in 2 minutes" Riley announced as she grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and grabbed Lucas' hand and they ran out the door. "Come on, Fark" Maya said as she walked down the hall. "Coming, Pancake" he replied following Maya. Maya grabbed 2 blankets from the linen cupboard and climbed out Riley's window then waited for Farkle. They ran up the fire escape and when they stepped foot on the roof the first firework went off. Maya sat down near the edge and Farkle sat next to her. "Farkle" Maya said "Yes, Maya" Farkle replied "I love you" Maya said leaning her head on Farkle's shoulder "I love you, too" Farkle said looking at Maya. Farkle's heart stopped beating for a second when he realised Maya was leaning in. He wasn't sure on what to do so he just leaned in and the world started to go in slow motion as Maya placed her lips on Farkle's and they stayed that way for a while until they needed oxygen. Farkle looked at Maya and Maya turned her head towards Farkle and she realised that Farkle was staring at her so she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Are we going to tell them?" Farkle asked. "We should" Maya replied. "All right then we will tell them tonight" Farkle said and Maya looked at him like he had three heads. "What?" Farkle asked. "I was going to tell them at the valentines dance" Maya said. "Ok but I thought since they pretty much worked it out we should tell them" Farkle said. "Hmm...Your right we will tell them tonight. But not about the kiss just yet" Maya said with a smile. "Ok, Pancake" Farkle said as he gave Maya a side hug.

 _MEANWHILE WITH LUCAS AND RILEY_

"Lucas" Riley said as they found a place to sit. "Yes, Riles" Lucas said looking at Riley. "I really like you and I want to know if you will be my boyfriend" Riley said then she looked away at the fireworks. "Riley I know that and Yes I will be your boyfriend" Lucas replied but then he realised she wasn't paying attention so he grabbed Riley's face and made her look at him. Lucas took a moment to take in her beauty then said "Riley I know that you like me and I like you so yes I will be your boyfriend". Riley looked at him and her smile grew bigger. Riley and Lucas looked into each other's eyes for a moment and they leaned in and when their lips touched they took a moment to sit there and enjoy the moment. Then the fireworks finished so they got up and walked back to the apartment.

"Maya" Riley called out when she stepped in the apartment. "Yes" Maya called back out from the kitchen. "Lucas get Farkle please" Riley said as she started walking towards the kitchen. "Ok" Lucas said walking around the apartment to find Farkle. Lucas found Farkle and they went to the kitchen and took a seat and then Riley said "Maya I want the truth".


	5. Sorry

Hey guys long time no see.

Sorry that I disappeared for ages but my girlfriend broke up with me then very recently she committed suicide. I have been super depressed since then so I have not been active on any online sites. If you guys want me to continue this story tell me so in the comments. Also if you have any ideas for this story please comment them .

-GMWNCISandChookLover


	6. Chapter 5

A\N Hey guys long time no update. Sorry about not updating sooner but I had a super bad relapse and I had to get sent to hospital to get stitches and get my stomach drained but whatever I am kinda OK now so I am back to updating as often as I can. This is written on my phone so sorry if it looks weird. I also haven't watched GMW in forever so I have no idea what has been going on. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own GMW

Maya looked at Farkle and signed sorry before turning to Riley and saying ask away. "Are you and Farkle dating?" Riley asked with the most serious look on her face. "Yes" Maya said and signed something to Farkle before Farkle and Lucas left the room. "Are you and Lucas dating?" Maya asked Riley. "Yes" Riley said looking away from Maya. "Ok confession time is over. Time for movies" Lucas said carrying a whole stack of movies to the lounge room. "I call that we watch the sappiest romantic movie" Farkle said as he ran down down the hallway carrying what looked like every single pillow and blanket in the house. "Why? So that you can cry into my shoulder and then I kiss you again and you're better?" Maya said without thinking of what she said. " KISS AGAIN? YOU ALREADY KISSED FARKLE? OMG" Riley screamed while bear hugging a blushing Maya. "Uh...no...um. Let's just watch the movie" Maya said while pushing Riley of her. After creating a comfy laying area made out of blankets and pillows they decided on Not Cool. They they layed down and started watching the movie but after about half an hour Lucas and Riley were asleep so Farkle and Maya decide to watch YouTube instead. Farkle fell asleep after the second video so Maya just turned everything off and got comfy by putting Farkles head on her shoulder and her cuddling Farkle like an oversized teddy.

Sorry for the short chapter but I was chilling on my bed writing this while listening to P!ATD when my mum walks in my room and announced that we are going to the hospital for even more tests so I couldn't write anymore. It is currently 6 am and I have not slept at all and I have to "wake up" in half an hour so I can go get the results from my blood test because I have been sick for 2 months as well and the doctor claims to know what's wrong now.

Because I have gotten a lot of PMs asking questions about my situation and stuff next update will be a q and a so leave some Q's in the comments.


End file.
